


Mastering

by AuthorsCamelot



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorsCamelot/pseuds/AuthorsCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick smutty one-shot of Peeta finally perfecting his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastering

Peeta only lives a block or two away. I absolutely love that he is so close to me. I use my key he gave me about a year ago, to open the back door that leads directly into his basement apartment type thing. Peeta's parent's decided to give him the basement for his room, much to his brothers disapproval. The basement has a miniature kitchen tucked away in the far left corner and the ability to lock his door completely, causing a thick soundproof layer between him and his parents gives him all the privacy he wants. I walk in and he is sitting at his easel painting. I sneak across the room and wrap my arms around his shoulders. I feel him jump and tense initially but as soon as he sees me he relaxes and turns to kiss me. As our kiss deepens I creep around to straddle his lap. I feel his strong arms pulling me closer to him and tighten around me as our bodies smash together. We break away for air as he smiles and whispers. "Miss me?" Into my ear.

"Always" I reply and begin to assault his mouth again. I tangle my hands into his golden locks as his hands find their way under my shirt. I shiver against the feeling of his hands on me. I gasp as he lifts me into the as though I am weightless, and carries my to his bed, never breaking the kiss.

My hands sneak under his shirt and pull it up to reveal his chiseled abdomen. My fingers trace his abs and he moans lightly. Suddenly he pulls off my shirt to equalize the amount of clothing being worn. Peeta's hands begin to wander my body. His calloused hands run over my thigh, and then slowly travel their way up to my stomach, and finally they reach my breasts. I let out a moan as he massages them.

He quickly looks to me asking permission to take my bra off. I answer by sitting up so that I am straddling him and slowly remove it. I watch his eyes darken with more desire than I thought possible. As I toss my bra to the side Peeta flips us so that his body is hovering just over mine. He begins to kiss a pattern down my skin. I know where his end game is and this causes me to elicit a moan just at the thought.

As I suspected, Peeta makes his way down to my chest where he takes one of my mounds into his mouth working the other with his hand. I practically scream at the sensation. I can feel a slight smile dance on Peeta's lips.

I can now feel Peeta's hardness between my thighs and I begin to grind into it. This elicits a loud, low groan from Peeta. I slowly trail my hand down his chest to his hardness. I slip a hand inside his thin boxers and run my hand from his base to his tip. Peeta lets out a loud moan that I take pride in.

Peeta's free hand travels south and waits at the waistband of my underwear for permission to go further. I lightly nod and almost immediately I feel his finger plunge into my folds. I suck in a deep breath as his fingers begin to pump in and out of me.

"Just like that Peeta" I manage to moan out.

"Do you like that?" He asks with a smirk on his face as his fingers go deeper and pump harder.

My back arches and I am surrounded by complete ecstasy as I ride out my orgasm.

As soon as my body relaxes just a little from the pleasure. I begin to slowly pump my hand over Peeta's member. In response he shudders above me. He quickly adjusts so he can pull of his boxers, allowing me full access to him. I begin a faster motion, weakening Peeta just enough so that I can flip us over.

I kiss his lips one last time before I begin to leave a trail of light kisses down his chest to the base of his erection. I then do something that surprised myself: I took as much of him as I could into my mouth and began to bob on his erection. From this action he began to thrust into my mouth.

"Oh Katniss! Yes! Just like that. God you are so fucking sexy," he repeated as his hand thrust through my hair pushing my head down so that I could take almost all of him into my mouth.

To my surprise Peeta pulled me up and flipped us so that he was on top again. I shot him a questioning glare and he simply responded with a smirk saying:

"I want to try something else tonight"

I soon felt him pull my underwear down my legs leaving a trail of juices from my last orgasm down my thighs. Peeta began to lick the juices from both my thighs and I moaned loudly. I know knew what he was doing, he had tried a few times before but had only ever gotten it semi-right once.

Soon Peeta's mouth was on me. His tongue searched for my little bundle of nerves that would make all the difference. To my pleasure and his satisfaction he found it rather quickly this time and began to suck gently on it. I screamed in pleasure and his fingers moved to pump in and out while his mouth hung onto my bundle. My body soon began to shake in ecstasy. And I screamed out his name. I screamed all the way through my now second orgasm.

With his face now dripping my fluids and a grin placed atop his face he said, "I believe I finally got the hang of that." I smirked but then felt his erection on my thigh. A very large part of me wanted to go farther to go "all the way" and I could see from Peeta's that he did too. But as we held our gaze, we knew we had to wait.

This fact however did not stop me from flipping us once again so that I could finish what I had begun to do earlier Peeta's length filled my mouth and soon so did his juices. After we quickly cleaned up a bit. Peeta lay down behind me and grabbed my waist, holding me as if I would break if he didn't. I smiled into the darkness at this thought as Peeta whispered words of love into my ear. I soon fell to sleep.


End file.
